guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mind Wrack
What happens if the energy of the victim doesn't reach 0 because it is already 0 and there is no regeneration, because of Ether Lord or something like that? IMHO the answer to this question should be in the article. --139.174.247.21 09:30, 10 Oct 2005 (EST) :We're not game developers, we are users, just like you. If you'd like to research it and let us know, please do. If anyone else knows, please post the info. Thanks. --Karlos 17:43, 10 Oct 2005 (EST) Does Mind Wrack end if the enemy's energy reaches 0? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.187.98.130 (talk • ) 17:54, 18 August 2006 (CDT). :no, this skill can be used to inflict damage repeatedly. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 18:05, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :Yes, it ends when the enemy reaches zero energy. --68.142.14.61 19:23, 18 August 2006 (CDT) ::went back and tested, anon is right, it does end at zero. sorry for the confusion --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:59, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :::lol it would be funny, cast this, all the denial u have, then double echo ether feast and spam:))) jeez (wuhy) 21:20, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Use against focus swapping? This might be the best cover hex in a domination build, even without trying to trigger the damage : 5 energy, 5 second reload, and lasts quite long. Utaku Mu Dan :Or if you have a steady stance warrior then slap it on its target and cast energy burn--Kirtar 16:54, 3 April 2007 (CDT) note It says "the next time target foe's energy reaches zero". you cant get more obvious than that. --Shadowcrest 02:34, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :The note says that if the target has 0 energy and no regeneration they will never take damage. But what happens if you use Energy Sure or something? [[User:Puebert|Puebert]] 03:48, 19 February 2008 (UTC) energy loss I have aquestion, does the phrase "that foe loses 1 Energy and takes 5...21 damage per point of Energy lost" pertain only to the energy loss due to this skill, or can it be now combined with other mesmer energy loss skills for a massive spoke? Venom20 18:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :The bonus damage is only dealt for the 1 energy lost due to Mind Wrack's effect; any other source won't deal the bonus. LiquidShorts 23:30, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, pretty stupid wording if you ask me.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:07, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::That was my first thought, too... I guess it's better for everyone that Energy Surge doesn't do 321 damage. --Macros 14:16, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::It'll do 321 damage any day now. ::::The update wasn't even today. We can't be that far off the update that bugs half the things changed... A F K When 15:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) has anyone actually tested this to be sure?-guest :Most likely. The update has been going for a while, and neither wiki has a report on the description actually being correct. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:03, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Just watch observer. Energy Surge Mesmers are everywhere. --Macros 05:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Tested, only makes +26 dmg with Energy Surge and 16 domination. Funnily, the damages are the same as Chaos Storm guigolum 10:32, May 25, 2010 (UTC) OP now? This with the E-surge combo = lame --Bio. 18:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :It's like wither and soul barbs all in one cheaper, non-elite, faster casting, faster recharging skill. Dracaena 07:44, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::It's like Mirror of Ice for mesmers, only far better than Mirror of Ice ever was. Not to mention non-elite :< --Macros 16:38, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::It's like Energy Burn, but lasts over half a minute and deals nearly triple damage per point of energy lost (provided you can spam hexes. Wastrel's Worry or somesuch?). --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:42, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's like Spirit Boon Strike, except completely different. MW used to work with hexes, but they nerfed it because of Wastrel's Worry and Demise. --Macros 17:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, I misread the skilldesc :P Point still ~stands, tho, just gotta spam something else :> --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:08, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Stacking The good thing is, like Assassin's Promise, this skill doesn't replace any existing Mind Wrack on target, and the effect applies for everyone who casted it (and only those), allowing multiple aoe damage dealing. Kidini 14:33, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Good thing eh...